magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Tomb of Garak
The Tomb of Garak is one of the earlier dungeons the party visits, unlocked by saving the trapped magical girl from the basement of the Ruined House. It houses Garak, the first magico lord the party encounters, and is where the party fights and eventually recruits Veronica. It is recommended that you have Alice in your party before attempting this dungeon, but by no means necessary. Layout Upon entering the Tomb of Garak, you'll immediately be faced with densely packed enemies. Navigation through them is possible, but expect to have more difficulty avoiding encounters here than in your first few dungeons. In the northwest corner of the Tomb, you'll find a staircase leading down to the basement level. Entering here is crucial to clearing the Tomb, but the path is currently blocked by a magical ward. You'll need to light the torch beside it to progress further. For now, head to the southeast corner. Here you'll find a ladder leading down to another basement area. Solve the puzzle here as follows: * Pull the red switch in the east chamber. * Go north, then west twice, to grab a chest. * Pull the blue switch in the center chamber. * Pull the green switch in the south chamber. * Pull the blue switch in the southwest chamber. * Collect the spectral lantern from the southeast chamber. * Head back to the southwest chamber, then north to return to 1F. Take the Lantern to the staircase in the northwest corner and use it to light the torch powering the ward. Pass through the basement to find stairs leading up, allowing you to loot the chest in the northeast corner containing the mana orb. Head south and then west to reach the eerie pedestal in the center of the Tomb. Using the Mana Orb on it will create a portal allowing you to face the boss battle of the Tomb. Side-Quest There is a pit located in the southwest corner of the first floor of Garak's Tomb. Using the rope here allows you to descend and meet Kaylin the centaur. Rescuing her unlocks the Centaur Camp. The Rope can then be recovered by returning to the pit and interacting with it. Enemies * Skeleton Warrior * Disciple of Garak * Garak's Elite * Veronica (Boss Battle) ** Boss enemy. Has unique skills compared to the playable Veronica. ** Losing results in the Turned To Stone Game Over. ** Winning results in gaining Veronica as a team member. * Garak, the Magico Staff ** Magico boss. Provides buffs for Veronica and attacks. ** Defeating him is not required to win the battle, seeing as he also periodically respawns. ** Does not drop a core. Treasure * White Crystal (1F - Chest near the stairs in the northwest corner) * 500 Lumes (B1 - Chest to the left of the ward torch) * Fairy's Dust (1F - Chest near Kaylin's pit) * Garak's Glyph (Switch Room - Chest in the northwest corner) * Spectral Lantern (Switch Room - Found in the southeast chamber) * Mana Orb (1F - Chest in northeast corner, reached after passing through the ward) Category:MC: Locations